


I Got Used to You

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Hand Jobs, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Campaign Commission for ChasingShhadows. Prompt was:</p><p>"Stiles going away to college."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Used to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingshadows/gifts).



“So why did you need me to help you pack?” Derek asked, pacing Stiles room with a teddy bear in his hands.

“Because,” Stiles began, snatching the stuffed animal away and throwing it in a box labeled ‘To College.’ “You are the least likely to badger me about my grades-”

“Lydia.”

“-or boys-”

“Allison”

“-or girls-“

“Isaac”

“-or bro time and commitments and coming home-”

“Scott”

“-and while you’re more quiet, you’re a good listener and I’m nervous to be away from everyone. Scott would be with me if the werewolf thing didn’t screw up his grades. I’m just… I wonder what it’ll actually be like to go to school normally again. No nemeton, no crazy monsters, no going insane, no werewolves? The most I’ll have to deal with is a drunk frat dude being a douche.”

“Well now that I know your weaknesses, what if I bug you about everything at once?” Derek smirked, crossing his arms.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stopped folding his clothes. He crossed over to the bed where Derek had finally taken a seat. He sat down, looking at their legs next to each other and thought for a moment about how wonderful it would be if he’d just owned up to the fact that he had a massive crush on Derek.

Things had calmed down for sure, as if the universe were giving them a reprieve for SAT subject tests and trips to Bed Bath and Beyond for those ‘essential’ dorm supplies. Everyone had been busy, but missed each other too when something wasn’t constantly mashing the group together in the face of supernatural evil. So they’d gotten pizza and hung out, finally getting the time to be teenagers and pester Derek into letting them have parties at his place since their parents wouldn’t let them. Beacon Hills had somehow been happy and fun these past months.

Hands folded in his lap, Stiles felt insecure, looking at his old bedroom in mid-move. Some things were still up on the wall and on the shelves while others were hanging out of boxes or packed and neatly stacked along the baseboards. His gaze fell on Derek’s shoulder next to him, tense but soft looking. Stiles wasn’t sure if anyone knew how Stiles felt about Derek. He’d been so vocal about Lydia for so long that people just assumed he’d spout off about his latest crush whenever they happened to come along. Maybe it was for the better, but the nemeton changed all of that. If people knew who you cared about, they were in danger and Stiles wasn’t ready to risk that anymore. Sure, Derek could take care of himself most of the time, but he didn’t exactly have a lucky streak either.

With a melodramatic sigh, Stiles fell backwards onto his bed. Derek snorted, reclining himself with Stiles so they were lying on the bed together looking at the ceiling.

“College will still be fun. I had fun most of the time. Just watch the tequila, especially if it comes out of a plastic bottle. College kids are cheap.” Stiles scrunched his nose and rolled onto his side facing Derek.

“Gross. What did you major in? I’m not sure you’ve ever said you had a degree?”

Derek sighed, raising his eyebrows. “Well I never finished. I was gonna be bio major and then get licensed to be a paramedic for a while.”

“That’s really nice. I think you would’ve been good at it.” Derek made a noncommittal noise.

“Laura thought I should be a doctor, work in the ER if I really wanted to be one of those ‘life-saving drama queens’ as she put it. I told her she watched too much tv. I wanted to be the first one to help though, take some of the initial pain away before they got into the hospital and gave up.”

“You _are_ a life-saving drama queen!” Stiles beamed, laughing at Derek’s eye roll.

“Whatever. You’re the one studying criminology. Same thing!” he answered, shoving Stiles’ shoulder. Derek’s hand lingered there, arm spread across Stiles’ chest until he pulled it back to his side.

Stiles closed his eyes. He could give the go-for-it advice to Scott a million times, but whenever he tried it out for himself, the results were less than spectacular. Derek deserved it though. He deserved knowing how much Stiles cared about him, how scared he was that if he went away, Derek would leave for God-knows-where or that he’d find someone better. Someone less spastic, more his age, less loud, more mature and well off. Hotter too. Derek could get anyone in the club even if he never had an interest in people that went to clubs. With all the shit they’d all been through, didn’t Derek at least deserve to know how he felt?

But then what’s the point? Derek wasn’t planning on moving and Stiles was going to college three hours away.  Who knows what would happen at college. What if he gets distracted by school and new social circle and he forgets to call Derek? How are they going to handle starting a relationship as a long-distance relationship? He was pretty sure even Cosmo thought that was a bad idea.

Maybe he still owed it to Derek to tell him.

“I’m gonna miss your face.” Close enough? Stiles opened his eyes, met with Derek’s searching expression turned toward him.

“I’m going to miss you too. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. And everyone else, I guess, but you especially.” Stiles shifted nervously, uncomfortable with the weight of Derek’s stare, even if something in him told him that it felt good to be on the other end of that heavy gaze.

“Well good to know I’m needed!” he grinned voice overly enthusiastic and strained. He bolted upward, clutching the edge of the mattress in a death grip.

“Would you quit it?” Derek sat up on his elbows, reaching a hand out to Stiles’ shoulder and tugging him back down. Stiles was red in the face and shivering slightly. His body was rigid and tense as if ready to burst off the bed and explode out of the house. “I’m trying to tell you how I feel. Just for a moment can you let me talk to you about this?”

“Ok.” Stiles took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. This is what he wanted, right? For Derek to tell him to shove off or tell him it wouldn’t work, that he was a great guy but actually he was only into girls. Maybe he’d say they could just be friends.

Maybe the worst thing he could possibly say is that he liked Stiles too.

“You are irritating beyond belief sometimes, but I got used to it. I got used to the bad jokes and the well-placed winks behind everyone’s backs that only I caught. I got used to the way you’d smile differently for everyone around you and mine felt brighter. I got used to you touching me and the way you jerk around. I got used to looking up a little to make eye contact with you. I get used to things after a while and I don’t like when they change. I don’t want you to go away because then my life will change again. I can’t binge on pizza anymore because I can’t use you guys as an excuse. I have to stop buying so much shampoo because you guys won’t be sleeping over as much. I have to stop hiding my bodywash because someone-” he jabbed Stiles in the ribs, “-kept stealing it because it smells good. I have to get used to pausing and thinking every time I call or text you in case I’m interrupting something.

“I have to get used to worrying about you from afar, making sure you’re eating and not surviving off red bull and coffee. I have to get used to lonely mornings eating cereal with no jokes texted to me. I have to get used to not having the things I had when you were here. Someone that winks at me, makes an obscene amount of pop culture references, bullies me at In-n-Out, touches me, makes me feel the way I do. And… And I think the worst of it is that I have to get used to knowing that I have to let you go. I can’t make you stay, and I don’t really want to even if I might think I do. I got used to loving you Stiles, and I’m scared by that. I got used to bad relationships and bad hook-ups. I got used to you loving Lydia. I’m not used to this.”

Derek had never said so much at once.

“I didn’t love Lydia like this. I still love her, but not like this. Why didn’t you ever tell me you liked me?”

Derek rolled over so he was on his side facing Stiles. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that you liked me? I mean, goes both ways Stiles.”

Stiles sighed, rolling over to mirror Derek “I know.” Softer, he whispered, “So what do we do now?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know about you but I really wanna kiss you.” Stiles smirked, wiggling closer to Derek, pausing before pressing their lips together. Derek made an appreciative noise, sliding a hand up Stiles’ arm to the back of his neck, pressing him closer to Derek’s body.

Stiles felt light, like not only was some kind of weight lifted up from his shoulders but also like he was getting too much oxygen, euphoric in the way you feel right after taking a deep breath from being underwater for too long. He reached around to Derek’s back, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and dragging him over until he was straddling him.

In response, Derek pulled at Stiles’ bottom lip gently with his teeth, licking at his lips and teasing him with his hands across his chest. They became more heated as Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ T-shirt and smoother his fingers out over his ribs, thumb rubbing long lines down Stiles’ flat stomach.

“Derek,” Stiles panted, breaking off the kiss, “Stop teasing me.”

“Who says I’m teasing?” Derek responded just as breathlessly. He pulled off the henley he was wearing and helped Stiles out of his shirts.

“This is like, too many fantasies dude.” Derek laughed. Stiles had only head Derek laugh a few times, usually at him or his jokes, but it never failed to amaze him in its sincerity and _joy_.

“I don’t think we should, you know. I kinda want to take it slow.”

“Yeah. Yeah ok I can do that. But you gotta kiss me _right_ _now_.”

“ _So_ demanding!”

“Shut up.”

The giggles died in Stiles’ throat at the look Derek was giving him – all heat and _want_. Stiles searched Derek’s face for something else, any hesitation or decision that Stiles might not be exactly what he wanted, and finding none, darted up to meet Derek’s parted lips.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“I wanted it to mean something I guess.”

“Wow. Derek Hale: Secret Hopeless Romantic.”

“Shut up. I had sisters.”

“Ok more kissing, less talking.” Derek hummed, leaning down to kiss nip at Stiles’ neck, making his way up to his jaw and to his lips, snaking a hand down to palm at the front of his jeans.

Stiles made a soft noise at the first touch, spreading his hands out on Derek’s chest as if he could touch him all over at once. He smiled into their kiss, bucking his hips up as Derek rubbed Stiles harder. He pulled his hand away for a moment to unzip Stiles’ jeans and was rewarded with Stiles’ mouth on his neck, biting and sucking a bruise into his skin that would never appear.

Stiles’ own hands scrabbled to find Derek’s waistband, forcefully unbuttoning and unzipping himself as Derek pulled out Stiles’ hardened cock. Both free, they began stroking each other amid groans and sloppy, wet kisses.

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling the whole time, even when Derek swiped his thumb across his cock _just that way_. The groans Derek was making were pornographic. Stiles watched him come apart in his hands, brow furrowed and straining against the please Stiles’ long fingers gave him wrapped around his cock.

“Like that Derek? Tell me what you want.” Derek whimpered against the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“I’m gonna visit you at college and you’re gonna show me all the cool shit you’re doing and I’m gonna take you out to whatever dive you fall in love with and I’m gonna take you home and let you pick the music on the drive back to the dorm and then I’m gonna fuck you into that shitty mattress and then in the middle of the night you’re going to fuck me and it’s going to be the best.”

Stiles could feel his orgasm coming on between each thing Derek tacked onto his fantasy. His toes curled and his legs tensed, stretching in front of himself as he same, hand faltering in jerking Derek off.

He didn’t seem to mind though, watching Stiles come, his head thrown back, glistening with sweat as come sprayed over his chest, sprinkling shiny white dots over the dark spots of his moles and the tension coiled in his arms as he rode out the climax. As Stile’s panted, regaining his breath, Derek came, his own orgasm ripping through him like it was his first. He gripped Stiles’ shoulder, desperately trying to keep himself from collapsing on top of Stiles until he was pulled down into a soft, slow kiss.

“You better do everything you just said.” Stiles warned, grinning.

Derek chuckled, smiling back, “What else is a boyfriend good for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find me on tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
